supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Princes of Hell (Between Angels and Demons)
The Princes of Hell are a group of demons who were once angels, the fallen. The seven were among the angels who stood on Lucifer's side and fell from Heaven. Lucifer experimented on the fallen angels, and eventually these seven survived. The experiments distorted every angelic essence into a demonic nature, introducing a new generation of demons, but as angels rather than as human souls. Biography After the creation of man, Lucifer led a rebellion against God. He gathered the greatest number of brothers, all unhappy with the command to love the man and to kneel before him. The Lucifer's Rebellion failed and he was thrown into the depths of the earth with angels at his side. Lucifer began to work on the creation of new demons, converted from angels. Many angels died during the experiments, while others were in a form similar to brain death. After many attempts and methods, Lucifer twisted the essence of angels into demons, the Seven Prince of Hell, his demonic generals to lead the infernal army. Powers and Abilities After the princes fell, unlike Lucifer, who retained all his power and wings, the princes had their wings destroyed and their powers severely reduced. Lucifer used his powers and experiences to partially restore his power. Although not as powerful as they once were, they are able to overwhelm regular angels, lesser demons, deities, reapers, and other supernatural entities. *'Demonic Possession': because they are no longer angels, The Princes no longer need a person's consent to possess a vessel. They can possess anyone freely like other demons. *'Immortality': Princes can live indefinitely as long as they are not murdered. *'Super Strength': Princes have a much higher level of strength than humans, monsters, and even low-ranking angels. *'Telekinesis': Princes can easily move multiple objects without looking at them or making any manual gestures. *'Pyrokinesis (Hellfire)': Princes have a certain level of control over the mighty fire of hell. *'Super Stamina': Princes, like any demon, do not need water, food, sleep or oxygen to survive. *'Teleportation': Princes can travel instantly from one place to another without taking up intermediate space; They are fast enough to use it to avoid bullets. *'Time Manipulation': As massive amounts of demons can, the presence of a Prince of Hell alone can cause storms, large temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind. *'Immunity': Princes are immune to various demonic weaknesses: holy water, holy ground, and salt. In addition, they can utilize their powers, albeit reduced, even if trapped in the devil's trap. *'Electromagnetic interference': The mere presence of a prince can cause whole neighborhood lights to flicker, electronic devices to spin out of control, and clocks to stop. They can also do this of their own free will. *'Memory manipulation': Princes can erase people's memories just by tapping them. *'Super Senses': Princes are able to smell "angels" and other supernatural creatures. *'Flight': When in their demonic form, princes can fly freely. *'Biokinesis': Princes can physically injure humans by altering their biological energy. *'Deformation of reality (by deals)': Princes can alter the world around them in the context of a demonic agreement. **'Healing (by deals)': Princes can restore people's overall health, although they have to make a deal to do so. *'Thermokinesis': Princes can heat objects to temperatures so high that they can cause serious injury to a person. *'Vocal Mimicry': Princes are able to mimic human and non-human voices except angelic ones. *'Clairsentience': Princes are able to sense the presence of different beings even if they are tens or even hundreds of kilometers unless they conceal their presence by some means. *'Smiting': Princes are able to kill several demons at the same time similar to angels. *'Molecular Combustion': Azazel, Dagon, Mephistopheles and Belial can turn humans into dust with just a wave of the hand. Dagon can do the same angels if he touches them, while Azazel does not need contact, however, both can only do so with the weaker angels. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Devil's Trap': The princes can be trapped in a Devil's Trap like all demons, but they can still use their powers. *'Hellfire': Hellfire can harm or kill a Prince and trap them. If they step out of the ring, it will destroy the demonic essence and vessel. *'Weak Vessels': While in a vessel that is not strong enough, a prince is very powerful, but not as strong as it could be. Destroying Beings *'High Level Cambion': A cambion son of a high level demon can kill a prince easily. *'Special Children': Azazel's special children can kill any prince. *'High Level Nephilim': A nephilim son of a powerful seraph or an archangel can kill a prince without difficulty. *'Primordial Entities': Objects and weapons *'Archangel Blade': *'Death's Scythe': *'Hand of God' *'Lance of Michael' *'The First Blade': The First blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. *'The Colt': This weapon was created to kill almost everything, except five things, the princes are not among them. Known Princes of Hell *Azazel *Dagon *Mephistopheles *Belial *Ramiel *Beelzebu *Asmodeus Category:Between Angels and Demons Series Category:Princes of Hell (Between Angels and Demons) Category:Titles and ranks (Between Angels and Demons)